the death of justin bieber or so they thought
by mrsgemmastyles
Summary: i have been requested to write this so haters f*** of please 3


**The death of Justin Bieber **

**It was a normal Friday night at Justin Biebers house. That moment he got home the first thing he wanted to do was go to bed, but his girlfriend seleana was sat on the couch waiting for him. The first thing he stared at was her outfit laced bed outfit ready for a *rough* night, so Justin rushed to her as if she was a damsel in distress for a right, good, old snog. The entire floor was covered in food from taco's to nando's. Slowly Justin lifted seleana placing her on the floor next to the fire never wanting to let go.**

**Things happened...**

**The next morning Justin woke up seleana was still sleeping next to him. He knew seleana was the best thing in his life ever even more than his beliebers except he started to get a bit annoyed when all his fans are like 10 because any older find him REALLY annoying. If anyone said that about like Rita ora people would have a right go at you , however if its Justin bieber they will probably have a party about it.**

**As soon as Justin crept out of the door to go to work like normal there was five girls outside his house. "Omg! Do I actually have fans that are like 14?!" he screamed smiling with excitement but then the girls started singing a song and he realised it was a one direction song. The lyric wasn't the right lyrics which made him more confused than a skinny person at the gym calling themselves fat. It was a 'more than this' parody he was ok with it until it got to the third verse when the girls screamed on top of their lungs "IVE ALWAYS HAD THE GUTS TO SAY THAT JUSTIN BIEBERS GAY! HES ONLY JUST HIT PUBERTY YOU KNOW! **

**Justin ran of crying going to the radio station for a interview. All he did was think about what them five girls was saying all through the interview and ended up starting to cry again. He knew that all the beliebers would know something was wrong and seleana might just get a bit worried but he just couldn't help it. The tiers slid down his face as if it was a slide. "Are you ok Justin?" politely asked the interviewer. "Yeah I'm cool it's just I need some air for my swag." I don't know why he always says swag I just think it might be because he doesn't have it. When he walked out side he noticed them girls he saw earlier. All stood there watching his every move like a lion waiting to hunt his pray. Step by step Justin casually kept walking as if they wasn't there to get into his car but when he got in they was in the back seat. He turned to stare outside but to his surprise when he looked in the mirror to the back seat they disappeared...**

**He thought about the girls so much he felt like he was having a teenage crush but realised these might have a crush on him. He never really saw the girls face's cause they was wearing a mask like they was serial killers, what if they was? What if they were trying to seek revenge? What if this is just a dream? It wasn't. Drove home gazing awfully a lot at the drivers trying to find these 5 girls. They were nowhere to be seen. Once Justin finally got home seleana wasn't there for some reason so he looked for a note... there was none. Crawling along side the corridor to the kitchen to see if she was cooking tea she wasn't. Struck by the calendar he remembered that she had gone on a tiny tour around Europe.**

**All alone inside his house when he might just being going a bit you know insane. Justin's tummy rumbled as he started jogging away from the kitchen, so he made some toast after that scaring his appetite went down the plug hole.**

**Once he finished his food he started to forget all about the girls. The doorbell rang Justin (having the moments sprinting back to his mind) clenched onto a knife tiptoed steadily to the door ready to pounce opened the door... it was Zayn from one direction. He was with a little girl with brown hair up to her shoulders which reminded him of one of the girls she was carrying a small bag which looked like it could only carry one thing and a scarf around her face like there were something to hide " hey erm, Justin, we did this like consort thing where we all picked a girl and Harry picked this gorgeous blond hair girl, then niall picked this starving blond haired freckles girl, Liam picked this freckled purple/brown haired girl, Louis picked the eldest girl and i got stuck with this one. All the rooms at Harry's and Louis's have been taken and we kind of need a place to stay. So could we stay here for the night?" a smile sprinted across Justin's face when he realised that if they stayed here he would be safe for the night so kindly he pulled their hands dragging them into the house like he was trying to stretch their arms. **

**Once they were in the hall way Justin showed them into his spare bedroom telling them not to make 'too much' noise during the night. They both burst out laughing until they cried. They all galloped down the stairs to the living room to watch a film before bed. Most of the films were a bit inappropriate...for Justin. So he wriggled upstairs into the guest room because he swore he saw the strange girl before. He listened to them quietly as he took a peak into her bag. Before he even could she walked through the door with Zayn never stop looking at Justin.**

**The night went by but Justin just couldn't sleep. So strove through to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, it were only 7 in the morning. Once he finished his creamy, white milk refreshing his tongue. Turning round to his shock stood the girl kissing him softly on his lips secretly whispering "I would pick you over Zayn any day."**

**The next thing Justin heard was Zayn screaming "what the **** are you doing!?" jumping Justin left the room for him and the girl to argue. As they shouted Justin crept into the room to sneak a peek inside the bag. It was the mask of the 5 girls which was in it to his surprise he put the bag back and kindly suggested for them both to go. Terrified Justin locked the door but realised he had to go and meet him stylist. **

**On the way there Justin kept day dreaming what the girls was going to do next. His day dreamed lasted so long he lost control of the wheel and went flying down a hill. Justin was extremely unconscious. All he heard was the fans crying, haters laughing, hospital helping and thought about them girls stalking. Once he woke up the staff all seemed to be talking about putting him in a mental hospital for a day.**

**Justin fully woke up with lots of weird, strange people around him. It was torture all day and all night because all he wanted to do was sing but he wasn't aloud. The night was the worst part the very moment his eyes closed a patient started going ballistic and he just couldn't stand it but the night did finally creep past him.**

**The next day he woke up being told he was in a different country and he needed to go on a plane back home. Calling up a taxi Justin slid through the door reaching his clothes. The taxi came and he acted like he was just a normal guy but a couple of fans followed him. Chasing him like cat and mouse through the airport till he sat down on the plane. When he relaxed he slept throughout the whole plane journey till he was almost home. When he just, you know, needed to pee. Smoothly he walked to the toilets which were next to a door but this little brown hair girl who looked about 15 snuck up behind him wearing a mask. As soon as his eyes caught the mask he panicked. Raising her hand she flung the door open by stamping a button with her fists. Justin went flying across the sky like angel knowing it was it. He's dead. But he landed in a willow tree so gently floated to a 'thump' on the ground, hitting his head hard. He called for an ambulance but there was no signal. He was lost for sure. Dragging him alone the road all he saw was trees and more trees and more trees. The road seemed to go for miles and miles he had never been so scared in his life if one of the girls managed to do that just think about what else they could do. Every car which zoomed past him every hour he zoomed into sees if the girls were even in there.**

**5 hours later another car came past except it was one of the girls. This one had blond hair dangling in her face, she looked around twelve which scared him the fact that she was driving at her age. Justin leaned in a bit too far to who it was and tripped on a stone which just appeared out of nowhere. He fell flat face first on the ground but the girl never stopped in fact she stated to go a bit fast.**

**He screamed as she drove over his head but it must be unkillable as nothing happened except he got a flat nose. Wobbling back to his house there was a thirteen year old girl with black hair and freckles sat on the floor Justin limped up to her to see if she was ok. She stood up with tears drowning her eyes in sorrow but he leaned in for a hug. He grabbed his arms noticing a bus going down the road and shoved him in front of it. When he looked at her she was wearing the mask. When the bus driver noticed Justin on the front he stopped to let him of funny enough outside Justin's house.**

**Once Justin got home all he wanted to do was go in his swimming pool. So he got changed into some swimming trunks. The moment he dived down to the bottom of the pool the lid started to come down like was a jar. He saw a glimpse of a girl wearing the mask with brown/ black hair. Justin tried to get out but he couldn't it was like it was impossible till he found a knife at the bottom of the pool he swam down grabbing the knife swimming up cutting the lid. He was still alive. The door bell rung it was five girls with a box of pizza. Justin felt like he was in heaven but did he know that the pizza had poison in.**

**Cheering himself up him let the girls in. They ate no pizza and left it all to him he swallowed every single piece. A couple of minutes later Justin felt strange and clasped onto the floor, the girls grabbed him and lifted him onto a chair where he sat there unconscious. **

**Once he woke up he saw all of the girls with their masks on. He started to panic but no one could hear him as he had tape round his mouth. The girls lifted their hands to remove their masks it was the only glance he ever got of them but panicked because they looked like normal girls which he has seen before. One girl at the side was the one with a scarf rapped round her but she had removed the scarf he saw nothing wrong except his nose was a bit different but to him she looked all right. On the other side stood a girl with freckles covering her face but tattooed on her forehead 'I love you dean' and down her arm 'forever directioner'. Her hair tied up in a pony tail but she looked pretty cool because she looked like a ninja. Another girl stood next to her also with freckles covering her face but she had blond hair layed down with a pair of leather black trousers joining together with knee high boots and a normal top with a black jacket she looked like a bikers girl except she had written across her head ' i like Irish but i love niall'. On the other side to her was a long drown haired girl wearing the exact same but on her head it read 'i like Kevin but i love Louis'.**

**Now it came to the one stood in the middle the ring leader wearing; a pair of black jean, a black top, with a bandana across her head. On her forehead it said 'HARRY IS MINE NO SLUT WILL GET THROUGH ME!' She was the one who looked most annoyed. Trying to give her evils she winked at him.**

**Smiling the girls looked at each other and the one with brown/black haired girl stepped forward. Asking him "i bet you don't even know why your here, do you?" Justin shook his head confused. Slapping him across the face she turned and said "that's for trying to get better than one direction. You are here because one direction is just so much better than you!"**

**They all went into another room to leave the girl with brown hair to kill him. Grabbing a knife Justin screamed. She punched across the face to knocked him out and she cut him where his stomach to make it look like she killed him. The girls grabbed his dead body and chucked it into the ocean.**

**So they thought...**

**THE END**

**By Gemma Ranshaw**


End file.
